Disaster
by Jemmafan12
Summary: This is a show i made up staring the degrassi cast memebers
1. Chapter 1

name:Disater

So this is a show i made up while watching Degrassi.

Melodie-played by Cassie Steele

Mel is smart but she makes alot of mistakes ,Trying coke,hook-ups,She even had a baby when she was is the punk cheerleader of North East King pretends to be fearless and heartless but deep down inside there's trouble waiting to show it a struggling singer and best friends with Aliayah

Marquis-Played by Aubrey Graham

Marquis is the star basket ball seems perfect but he's made mistakes before North East King high he was a druggie and a outcast but since his parents moved them from the Ghetto he's been doing alot better but will he turn back to drugs.

Aliayah-Played by Miriam Mcdonald

Aliayah is the popular beautiful cheerleader who everyone likes .She dates Markquis and is keeping a secret that can decide the next step in there loves to sing and dance she is a struggling singer .Best friedns with Nina and Melodie

Kyle-Played by Ryan Cooley

Kyle is a football loves to paint he's the spoiled rich kid who's struggling at home with his sister slowly dieing of Cancer he turns to drugs he often cuts himself to release Markquis's best friend

Kara-Played by Lauren Collins

Kara is Kyles older sister and she is dying of loves to dance and tease Kyle she's making the most of her three months left .

Miguel-played by Shane Kippel

Matt is the Jock turned goth he hanges out with his girlfriend Melodie .He playes basket ball in his spare time and hangs with Marquis and Kyle when there's truely nothing to do

Kat-played by Melissa Mcintyre

Kat is the lesbain struggling with her is in love with Nina but hasn't really talked to her has a daughter and s3x tapes on the internet since she's the daughter of a rich rockstar .She's a outcast who paints

Nina-Played by Andrea Lewis

Nina is a singer ,She is on the cheerleading squad she maybe rich but you will never catch her wearing fur she loves Animals to is bi and happy about no one cares to tease her .

Alexis-Played by Shenae Grimes

Alexis is the good girl gone bad she is more of an outcast she hangs out with her boyfriend Sean .She is poor and lives with her abusive step dad.

Sean-played by Mike Lobel

Sean is a drug he dates Alexis he is planning on popping the question since he's sure she's knocked up

Helen-played by Nina Doverb

helen is depressed since she was raped a few months ago and her rapist is still out there waiting and watching is on the gymnastics team

Natilee-played by Melinda Shankar

Nat is on the gymnastics team 's Helen's adopted sister .She hangs with Alexis and has cheated with Sean on Alexis

The theme song will be Super Star by Lupa Feasco but the insturmental and it goes in this sequance

1)Melodie and Miguel sitting on the steps cuddling there names flash below

2)Aliayah doing backflips her name flashes below

3)Kat looking at Nina as Nina turns around she smiles as there names flash below

4)Alli and Yolanda in the computer room on there Myspaces there names flash below

5)Kara giving Kyle a nuggy her name flashes below then Kyle lifts his head and smiles his name flashes below

6)Natilee and Helen walking across the balence beams there names flash below

7)Alexis and Sean sitting behind the school smoking cigaretts as a teacher yells at them there names flash above

8)Marquis tosses a basket Ball the school logo appears on it as it goes in the hoop his name flashes past

School Logo:A Red star with a blue outline and then in bright white letters it reads Martin Luther King high

Episode:Welcome back class of 2010

School is back in session for the kids of King has troubles being tries out for the cheer squad.


	2. Welcome back class of 2010

name:Disater

So this is a show i made up while watching Degrassi.

Melodie-played by Cassie Steele

Mel is smart but she makes alot of mistakes ,Trying coke,hook-ups,She even had a baby when she was is the punk cheerleader of North East King pretends to be fearless and heartless but deep down inside there's trouble waiting to show it a struggling singer and best friends with Aliayah

Marquis-Played by Aubrey Graham

Marquis is the star basket ball seems perfect but he's made mistakes before North East King high he was a druggie and a outcast but since his parents moved them from the Ghetto he's been doing alot better but will he turn back to drugs.

Aliayah-Played by Miriam Mcdonald

Aliayah is the popular beautiful cheerleader who everyone likes .She dates Markquis and is keeping a secret that can decide the next step in there loves to sing and dance she is a struggling singer .Best friedns with Nina and Melodie

Kyle-Played by Ryan Cooley

Kyle is a football loves to paint he's the spoiled rich kid who's struggling at home with his sister slowly dieing of Cancer he turns to drugs he often cuts himself to release Markquis's best friend

Kara-Played by Lauren Collins

Kara is Kyles older sister and she is dying of loves to dance and tease Kyle she's making the most of her three months left .

Miguel-played by Shane Kippel

Matt is the Jock turned goth he hanges out with his girlfriend Melodie .He playes basket ball in his spare time and hangs with Marquis and Kyle when there's truely nothing to do

Kat-played by Melissa Mcintyre

Kat is the lesbain struggling with her is in love with Nina but hasn't really talked to her has a daughter and s3x tapes on the internet since she's the daughter of a rich rockstar .She's a outcast who paints

Nina-Played by Andrea Lewis

Nina is a singer ,She is on the cheerleading squad she maybe rich but you will never catch her wearing fur she loves Animals to is bi and happy about no one cares to tease her .

Alexis-Played by Shenae Grimes

Alexis is the good girl gone bad she is more of an outcast she hangs out with her boyfriend Sean .She is poor and lives with her abusive step dad.

Sean-played by Mike Lobel

Sean is a drug he dates Alexis he is planning on popping the question since he's sure she's knocked up

Helen-played by Nina Doverb

helen is depressed since she was raped a few months ago and her rapist is still out there waiting and watching is on the gymnastics team

Natilee-played by Melinda Shankar

Nat is on the gymnastics team 's Helen's adopted sister .She hangs with Alexis and has cheated with Sean on Alexis

The theme song will be Super Star by Lupa Feasco but the insturmental and it goes in this sequance

1)Melodie and Miguel sitting on the steps cuddling there names flash below

2)Aliayah doing backflips her name flashes below

3)Kat looking at Nina as Nina turns around she smiles as there names flash below

4)Alli and Yolanda in the computer room on there Myspaces there names flash below

5)Kara giving Kyle a nuggy her name flashes below then Kyle lifts his head and smiles his name flashes below

6)Natilee and Helen walking across the balence beams there names flash below

7)Alexis and Sean sitting behind the school smoking cigaretts as a teacher yells at them there names flash above

8)Marquis tosses a basket Ball the school logo appears on it as it goes in the hoop his name flashes past

School Logo:A Red star with a blue outline and then in bright white letters it reads Martin Luther King high

Episode:Welcome back class of 2010

School is back in session for the kids of King has troubles being tries out for the cheer squad.


End file.
